The invention relates to an inductive miniature component, especially an antenna, with a winding element that is configured as a flat, rectangular or many-sided part, on which three windings are disposed in such a way that the axes of those windings extend in the three spatial directions (X, Y, Z) that are located at right angles relative to each other. A first and a second winding, occupying the length and width of the winding element, are wound around the winding element in two directions that lie perpendicular to each other in the central plane of the winding element. A third winding is wound around the winding element along its narrow side and following its periphery, whereby the winding element is at least partly composed of ferrite material and has, located on its bottom side, guide elements for guiding one side of the third winding.
Components of the aforementioned kind are generally known. They can for example be used as antennas in a keyless access system for motor vehicles or in devices that use radio waves for the remote control.
The manufacturing of the components of that kind that are known hitherto causes problems since some steps of the manufacturing process, especially the application of the third winding, have to be accomplished by hand.
It is an object of the invention to configure an inductive miniature component, especially an antenna, having the features described in the introduction in such a way that a fully automatic manufacturing, which requires little effort, is possible, nevertheless ensuring a secure seating of the third winding.